Maker
A maker is a vampire who has turned a human into vampire. The newborn vampire offspring (known as a protege) must then stay with their maker until they know enough about the vampire laws and can be trusted to survive on their own. They are bound to their maker until they are formally released, but most are allowed, if not even encouraged, to have their own lives away from their makers. When a maker creates a new vampire, it is said that they turn the human. Traits and Abilities Traits A maker has a deep connection with his or her protege, something that no human can fully understand. The relationship between maker and protege varies between individuals and in many cases depends on a given vampire's personal outlook. At one end of the spectrum, a vampire can create and treat their protege as a human would treat their children and have exclusively parental relationships with them. On the other hand, other vampires can create protege to keep lovers close and continue their romantic and sexual relationships. Most vampires don't take becoming a maker lightly. Johnny Hawkins have been a vampire for 1'500 years, yet only produced two proteges and one adopted, and his own maker is only known to have had Johnny despite being well over 500 years when he were destroyed. Proteges may become a maker even if they are still under the influence of their own maker. Abilities A maker has a certain amount of control over their protege. * Emphatic link: A maker and its protege have a connection. Particularly, upon the death of the protege, the maker will experience a momentary jolt of pain, presumably feeling the same pain their protege felt at death. A maker can also sense if their protege is in pain or duress. It is unknown if a protege can sense the death or pain of their maker. * Calling: A maker can “call” their protege whenever they want to. During a calling, the maker has to say the name of their protege, and the protege will feel a shiver and, if the maker chooses to, become aware of where their maker is. * Commands: A maker can force their protege to do anything they want, and this is enforced by saying "As your maker, I command you". However, this ability has no effect if the protege has been released. * Releasing: A maker can release their protege by saying “As your maker, I release you”, granting them free will. The connection the two vampires have shared between each other are after a releasing doesn't exist anymore, and the maker can't sense, call or command their protege after they have been released, this however doesn't include the emotional bond that can still exist between the maker and protege. * Strength: Makers are mostly stronger than their proteges because of the age. There are however, rare cases where the protege directly overpowers his or her master, without any external help. So far, only two vampires have been confirmed to have slain their makers; Faust and Kainan. Coincidentally, they also happen to be two really old vampires both over 1000 years old. Notable makers * Roman (Protege: Johnny Hawkins) * Johnny Hawkins (Protege: Devon Dorian and Justus Hawkins) * Piper (Protege: Darren Murphy) * Lily (Protege: Lucas; life partners) * Ramose (Protege: Noah Wade) * Duke of California (Protege: Captain of Area:3CA) Category:Definition Category:Vampire Category:Vampire Hierarchy Category:Supernatural